Aishiteru Senpai
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Setelah sekian lama mengenal Naruto, akhirnya Hinata sadar ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Tapi baru saja Hinata menyadari perasaannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis yg mengaku sebagai saingan Hinata. Dapatkah Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Naruto? Atau gadis itu yang lebih dulu mengatakannya? Chapter 2 UPDATE! Mind to RnR, Minna?
1. Rival

Musim semi baru saja dimulai di Konoha. Hari ini Minggu, banyak orang yang memilih untuk berdiam diri di taman kota yang penuh dengan pohon sakura. Cantiknya mahkota sakura yang bertebangan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dapat dilewatkan.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup ramai," pemuda berambut pirang yang sejak tadi mencari tempat kosong untuk beristirahat itu masih saja berjalan berkeliling. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang sepertinya cocok untuk dirinya berteduh sejenak.

Diletakkannya buku sketsa miliknya setelah ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di sana. Badannya ia sandarkan kemudian meminum air mineral botolan yang tadi sempat ia beli.

Buku sketsa yang baru berisi beberapa gambar itu dibukanya kembali. Sejak pagi hingga siang, dia sudah berkeliling taman kota hanya untuk mencari objek gambar yang menarik. Tapi dari semua hasilnya kali ini, belum ada yang dapat memuaskannya, mungkin karena itulah dia belum pulang sampai sekarang. "Ah, melelahkan sekali."

Mata birunya menjelajahi tempat di sekitarnya. Di sini tidak terlalu banyak orang, pikirnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah objek yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura. Kakinya ia luruskan ke depan dan sesuatu hal yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum adalah karena gadis itu tertidur di sana.

"Cantik sekali," puji pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar. Tangannya yang terampil segera mengambil buku sketsa dan juga pensilnya. Ia buka halaman baru pada lembar bukunya dan mulai menggambar objek yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ia baru saja menggores beberapa garis pada buku sketsanya tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mahkota-mahkota sakura mulai berterbangan dengan indahnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek gambarnya. _Dress_ selutut yang dikenakan gadis itu sedikit terangkat karena angin. Belum lagi mahkota sakura yang berjatuhan mengenai gadis tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tersangkut dalam rambut panjang berwarna bitu tua tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, "_Kirei_..." gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**Aishiteru, Senpai** Chapter 1: **Rival**]**

—_AU, OOC, typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sini, di SMA Konoha. Gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata itu melangkah dengan percaya diri. Setelah berhasil mencapai lobi sekolahnya, ia mulai mencari kelas sepuluh-dua, kelas yang akan ditempatinya selama setahun mendatang.

"_A-ano_, boleh aku bertanya? Ke-kelas sepuluh-dua ada di mana?" tanyanya kepada seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya di lobi. Hinata tidak ingin kalau dia harus berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Sekolah ini sangat luas.

Pemuda di hadapannya pun berbalik menampakkan matanya yang berwarna biru. Saat itulah Hinata sadar, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kakak kelasnya karena warna lambang sekolah yang ada di sakunya berbeda dengan dirinya.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan hingga Hinata memilih untuk menunduk. Sifat malunya tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Kau anak baru?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "A-aku mau tanya, ke-kelas sepuluh-dua ada di mana?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya.

Hinata dapat mendengar pemuda itu sedikit menghela napas. "Cukup sulit menjelaskannya kepada anak baru. Aku antar saja kau ke sana," pemuda itu membalik badannya. "Ayo," lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata meremas roknya pelan, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sangat gugup. "Ba-baik," sahutnya kemudian mengikuti pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Diam-diam, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Diperhatikannya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan saksama. Dia tinggi, badannya tegap dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Hei, kenapa berjalan di belakang seperti itu?" Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Belum selesai Hinata dengan keterkejutannya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menarik pelan tangannya dan membuatnya berjalan beriringan. "Kau anak yang pemalu, ya? Lucu sekali," lanjut pemuda itu sedikit tertawa.

Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya lagi, dia tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Baru saja berbelok, Hinata dapat melihat ada papan nama kelas yang bertuliskan sepuluh-dua. Kelas ini ada di lantai dua. Tepat di depan kelas tersebut, mereka berdua berhenti.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata setengah membungkuk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah pemuda yang baru saja mengantarnya. "_Arigatou_, _Senpai_," ulangnya sekali lagi.

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum riang, "Kau benar-benar lucu, mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Nah, sekarang kau masuklah ke dalam," pemuda itu membukakan pintu kelas tersebut untuk Hinata. "Oh iya, namamu?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak kemudian cepat-cepat menoleh ke pemuda itu, "Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hi-Hinata," sahutnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, "Hinata. Baiklah, akan kuingat itu," balasnya. "Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya kemudian dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Bukannya segera ke dalam kelasnya, Hinata masih berdiam diri sambil menatap pemuda yang baru saja berbaik hati menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang laki-laki yang merangkul bahu pemuda tersebut. "Tumben sekali kau datang pagi, Naruto," laki-laki itu mengacak rambut pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Naruto_-senpai_," gumamnya pelan. Setelah dilihatnya Naruto dan temannya itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang bertuliskan sebelas-satu, barulah Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa penuh sekali," laki-laki bernama Naruto itu mengeluh sambil memperhatikan seisi kantin yang sangat penuh.

Akhirnya, ia pun memilih pergi sambil membawa kotak bentonya. Ia membawa langkahnya ke atap sekolahnya. Setelah melewati anak tangga yang terakhir, ia membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Seketika itu juga, angin segar menerpa wajahnya. "Segarnya."

Dia kemudian membawa langkahnya berkeliling atap sekolahnya itu, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang juga sedang makan di sini. Dan pikirannya tepat, di sudut sana, Naruto dapat melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Bibir Naruto bekedut tatkala ia tahu siapa gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kau Hinata, kan? Yang dua hari yang lalu?" tanyanya setelah duduk tepat di samping gadis tersebut.

Hinata menoleh sedikit terkejut, "I-Iya," sahutnya saat melihat wajah pemuda yang telah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto segera membuka kotak bekalnya, "Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi. Oh ya, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?"

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan itu pelan, "Me-menyenangkan."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku dulu cukup kesulitan saat pertama kali sekolah di sini?" celoteh Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Ha, kau penasaran ya? Aku hanya bercanda, itu tidak benar," ucap Naruto diiringi tawaan.

Hinata dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa malu sekali. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mengajaknya bercanda seperti ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, sejak tadi Naruto memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Ternyata kau itu benar-benar pemalu, Hinata. Sungguh lucu." Naruto memegang kepala Hinata. "Hei, di sekolah ini kita semua keluarga, kau jangan malu seperti itu. Bersemangatlah, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ditatapnya wajah pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hm," Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya, "Aduh, maaf. Aku terlalu berlebihan tadi. Jangan ditanggapi ya," Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya itu. "_Iie_, itu tidak benar," balasnya.

Naruto segera mengganti tawanya dengan senyuman, "Kau terlihat lebih baik jika tertawa seperti ini, Hinata."

Dengan cepat, Hinata segera menghentikan tawanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menunduk malu. Saat didengarnya orang yang ada di sebelahnya tertawa, Hinata dengan pelan-pelan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya segera dapat menangkap wajah pemuda yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu.

Hinata memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tanpa ia sadari, sepertinya ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Sore itu tepat pukul empat sore akhirnya Hinata dapat segera pulang dari sekolahnya. Tepat lima bulan sudah Hinata menempuh pendidikan di sekolahnya ini. Seperti hari Kamis biasanya, ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler memasak setelah jam pelajaran usai.

Selesai berpamitan dengan para seniornya, Hinata memilih untuk segera pulang. Di tangannya, ia membawa kotak berisi kue kering yang baru dibuatnya tadi. Ketika melewati lapangan sekolahnya, ia berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Di lapangan ada beberapa kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermain basket. Hinata tidak kenal semuanya, ia hanya mengetahui satu orang yang ada di sana, Naruto_-senpai_. Belakangan ini, Hinata baru tahu kalau Naruto adalah salah satu atlet basket berbakat di sekolahnya.

Muncul niat Hinata untuk menyapa kakak kelasnya itu. Jujur, Hinata selalu senang setiap berbicara dengannya, ia merasa nyaman tanpa harus malu dengan sifatnya yang memang sering gugup. Dilihatnya para pemain basket itu sudah berhenti bermain, Hinata membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menyapa. "Sen," ucapnya tertahan.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari jaraknya yang cukup jauh, mana mungkin ia mendengar panggilan Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata pun membatalkan niatnya barusan.

Tapi saat mengangkat wajahnya, di depannya berdiri seseorang yang tadi ingin ia sapa, "Naruto_-senpai_," gumamnya.

"Hei!" Naruto menyengir. "Baru mau pulang?"

"Hm," sahut Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di sana. Hinata pun mengikutinya untuk duduk di sana. "Kita sering bertemu ya?" ucapnya Naruto. "Aku rasa ini takdir," tambah Naruto geli.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang meminum air dari kemasan botolan. "_Senpai _su-sudah selesai?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya cukup heran. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mau bertanya kepadanya sejak mereka saling mengenal. Biasanya, selalu ia yang bertanya sedangkan Hinata hanya menjawab saja. Dalam percakapan, Hinata lebih terkesan pasif. "Iya, aku sudah selesai. Oh ya, mau kuantar pulang?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Bo-boleh," sahutnya.

Dulu, saat pertama kali Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, Hinata selalu menolak. Alasannya karena arah rumah mereka tidak searah. Ia takut jika merepotkan Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

Naruto yang mengetahui klub memasak Hinata selalu diadakan setiap hari Kamis pun segera memindahkan jadwal latihan klub basketnya ke hari Kamis. Mengingat dia adalah salah satu pengurus dalam klubnya, jadi mudah saja baginya untuk menggeser jadwal latihannya, lagipula semua anggota klubnya juga setuju saja dengan usulnya. Nah, mulai saat itulah mereka jadi sering bertemu.

Sejak awal, Naruto memang sudah cukup tertarik dengan gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata ini. Awalnya, Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang lucu saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Naruto selalu merasa ada yang kurang jika ia tidak melihat wajah malu Hinata atau pun jika ia tidak mendengar suara gugup Hinata dalam satu hari.

Mungkin karena itu, Naruto selalu berusaha agar ia bisa pulang bersama dengan Hinata. Seperti hari ini contohnya. Setelah merapikan tasnya, Naruto pun segera memanggil Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata."

Dengan langkahnya yang pelan, Hinata menyusul Naruto. "Hari ini bagaimana klubmu?" tanya Naruto di perjalanan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Menyenangkan. Ha-hari ini kami membuat kue kering. _Se-senpai_ mau mencobanya?"

Naruto cukup lama menjawab pertanyaaan Hinata, "Tentu saja," Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat heran dengan ucapan Hinata. Tidak biasanya Hinata berbicara cukup panjang seperti itu. Apa ia sudah mulai nyaman bersamanya?

Hinata membuka kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa, menunjukkan isinya pada Naruto. Naruto tertegun melihat semua kue yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat lezat. Tangan Naruto mengambil satu kue kering berwarna coklat itu. "Hm..." gumam Naruto tidak jelas setelah kue itu sampai pada indra pengecapnya. "Ini enak sekali. Kau pintar sekali, Hinata. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik," ucap Naruto kagum lalu ia mengambil satu kue lagi.

Hinata yang dipuji seperti itu hanya dapat tersipu malu. Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah. Dia bingung bagaimana cara menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan. Istri yang baik katanya? Tubuh Hinata seakan-akan melayang ketika mendengarnya.

"—ta, Hinata! Haloo... Naruto kepada Hinata!" seketika itu juga Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Dapat dilihatnya tangan Naruto yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. "Kau melamun?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik, "Ti-tidak, aku hanya..." dan Hinata bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum maklum, "Sudahlah, ayo sekarang aku antar pulang," Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang kotak kue.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat terdiam. Ditarik seperti ini membuatnya harus berjalan sedikit di belakang. Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit terisi oleh keringat. Air itu terlihat berkilat karena bias sinar mentari sore. Tampan, pikir Hinata. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dia melamun kembali. Pipinya semakin memerah apalagi dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Belum lagi dia tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Hinata sedikit gemetar dalam genggamannya. Baru pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan gadis seperti ini. Berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain. Menarik sekali, gumam Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah setahun Hinata bersekolah di sekolahnya sekarang. Sekarang ia bukan lagi penghuni kelas sepuluh-dua. "Sebelas-satu," gumam Hinata sambil membaca kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Dan kali ini ia mencari nama seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya belakangan ini. "Ah! Dia kelas dua belas-tiga," Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kelas kami dekat lagi."

"Hoi, Hinata!" suara itu berhasil membuat perhatian Hinata teralih. Baru saja dipikirkan, eh sekarang pemuda itu sudah ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Pa-pagi, _Senpai_," sapa Hinata sambil tertunduk. Dan sekarang giliran Naruto yang menoleh ke papan pengumuman. Setelah berhasil menemukan namanya, ia segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama," dan perkataan ini berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Memang Naruto sudah sering menggenggam tangannya seperti ini tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa malu. Dan belakangan ini Hinata baru sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelasnya ini. "Hei! Kau melamun?"

Hinata tersentak, "Ti-tidak."

Naruto memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, "Ya sudah, ayo jalan." Hinata mengangguk. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan hal tersebut membuat genggamannya terhadap Hinata terlepas. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Hinata dapat melihat Naruto mengangkat telepon itu dengan pandangan bosan. Setelahnya Hinata hanya mendengar Naruto yang mengiyakan pembicaraan dari lawan bicaranya di telepon. Hinata masih menunggunya dengan sabar, tetap dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Kau bisa ke kelas duluan, kan?" tanya Naruto tepat setelah dia mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon. "Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Hinata tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_. La-lagi pula aku tahu kelasku a-ada di mana."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Naruto melambai sekilas lalu setelahnya segera pergi ke gerbang sekolahan.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di sana karena kesempatannya untuk berjalan bersama dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai itu sudah hilang. Tapi, Hinata yakin masih ada kesempatan yang lain lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua sekolahannya. Dia sekarang tepat berhenti di depan kelas dengan papan nama sebelas-satu. Ini adalah kelas unggulan di angkatannya. Ternyata usahanya selama setahun tidak sia-sia. Baru saja Hinata hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja ada suara gaduh yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak yang ada di koridor di sana.

Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat Hinata ikut terpancing oleh keributan kecil ini. Memang ada apa? Dan tepat saat itu pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Saat itu juga, mata Hinata melebar. Laki-laki tersebut tidak sendirian. Dia berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis, gadis yang sangat cantik. Dan yang semakin membuat Hinata terkejut adalah gadis itu sedang merangkul lengan Naruto. Dan anehnya lagi, Naruto tidak menolak perlakuan tersebut.

Siapa gadis itu? Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar dalam kepala Hinata. Dan sebab kegaduhan di lorong itu juga adalah karena gadis itu. Hinata dapat mendengar bisik-bisik anak-anak yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Hei, itu murid baru ya?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia cantik sekali. Apa jangan-jangan dia pacarnya Naruto_-senpai_?"

"Hee? Mana mungkin! Bukannya Naruto_-senpai_ dekat dengan gadis Hyuga itu?"

Bisik-bisik semacam itu membuat Hinata malu. Kenapa mereka menghubung-hubungkan dirinya dengan Naruto? Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin menangis. Dia tidak kuat berada di sini. Melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai bersama dengan gadis lain membuat hatinya sakit.

Hinata kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya walaupun barusan sebenarnya ia sempat mendengar panggilan Naruto kepadanya sekilas. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya, perasannya sedang kacau saat ini. Ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Gadis itu siapa? Apa selama ini Naruto sudah punya pacar? Lalu kenapa dia selalu perhatian terhadap diri Hinata? Sikapnya terkesan memberi Hinata sebuah harapan. Dan harapan tersebut telah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Hinata segera duduk di salah satu bangku di kelasnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Tanpa dikomando, perlahan air matanya turun. Ia baru tahu kalau rasanya patah hati itu sesakit ini. "_Baka_," gumam Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Hinata masih belum bisa mengatur perasannya. Bahkan saat ia tadi tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor, ia dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih belum siap untuk melihat laki-laki tersebut. Dan sekarang di sinilah Hinata berada, di atap sekolahnya.

Ini sudah jam istirahat kedua, biasanya jam segini Hinata akan berada di perpustakaan. Tapi, untuk kali ini sepertinya Hinata lebih memilih berada di sini. Di atap sekolahnya, membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia menyukai musim semi, musim yang sangat indah. Mungkin dengan memperhatikan pohon sakura yang ada di lapangan sekolah dapat membuat perasaan Hinata semakin tenang.

Hinata kembali memikirkan kejadian itu. Sekarang Hinata sadar bahwa selama ini dialah yang memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto dan itu bukan berarti Naruto juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Mungkin perhatian yang selama ini diberikannya itu adalah salah satu sifat Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya baik hati. Mungkin, selama ini Hinatalah yang salam paham.

Wajah Hinata menatap sendu mahkota bunga sakura yang berterbangan di bawah sana. Pemandangan indah itu tak berhasil membuat senyum Hinata kembali. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin menangis. Satu titik air mata tiba-tiba turun membasahi pipinya. Hinata segera mengusapnya dengan cukup keras. "Kenapa kau menangis? Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat setelah itu, indra pendengaran Hinata mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya. Hinata tidak berani membalik badan. Sampai akhirnya orang tersebut berdiri di samping Hinata, bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang ada di sana.

Hinata melirik ke arah orang yang baru datang tersebut. Setelah menyadari orang tersebut, Hinata tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Namamu Hyuga Hinata, kan?"

"A-ah, i-iya," sahut Hinata dengan sedikit gemetar. Tangan Hinata yang berpegangan pada pagar pembatas semakin mengerat. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis ini? Ditambah lagi, dari mana gadis ini tahu namanya.

"Kau pasti bingung dari mana aku tahu namamu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dan kali ini, Hinata berani menatap gadis itu. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu tak menatap dirinya. Gadis di sebelah Hinata sedang menghadap ke bawah, menatap kumpulan laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket. "Aku dengar dari anak-anak di sini kau dekat dengan Naruto ya?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis ini bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, tapi dia malah menanyakan hal yang lain sekarang. Hinata meremas pelan rok yang ia kenakan. "Ti-tidak terlalu," sahut Hinata akhirnya.

Hinata mendengar gadis di sebelahnya ini mendesah, "Mm, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Naruto?"

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan gadis ini? Apa Hinata ada berbuat salah? Sejurus kemudian, Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Gadis di sebelah Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Eeh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku beruntung, ternyata kau itu bukan sainganku," perkataan gadis itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini sangat mencintai Naruto dan suatu saat nanti aku yakin aku bisa memilikinya karena itulah aku sampai pindah ke sekolah ini," lanjut gadis itu panjang lebar.

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya, jadi gadis ini bukan pacar Naruto? Tapi tadi pagi mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Hinata diam saja mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Hinata mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sangat mencintai pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Lagi, Hinata memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang pemalu, gadis ini memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya, Hinata," gadis itu menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia cantik, pikir Hinata.

Baru saja gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan gadis tersebut. "Tu-tunggu," ucap Hinata.

"Hm, kenapa?" tanggap gadis tersebut. Seketika itu juga Hinata tersadar akan perbuatannya. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Kenapa ia menarik tangan gadis itu. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menarik tangannya, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dada. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, bagaimana pun ia juga ingin memperjuangkan perasannya, lagipula masih ada harapan di sana. "A-aku... aku juga mencintai Naruto_-senpai_," ucap Hinata sambil menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat mencintainya," ulang Hinata dengan tegas.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Hinata, "Hmm, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bersaing. Siapa yang berhasil menyatakan perasannya kepada Naruto pertama kali dan diterima, maka ialah pemenangnya. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata.

Tangan Hinata saling meremas, apa yang barusan ia lakukan ini benar? Hinata menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya, ia terlihat sangat percaya diri. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya, entah apa arti senyum tersebut. Dengan sedikit gugup, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, bersalaman dengan gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan mulai sekarang kita berdua adalah saingan, Hinata," ucap gadis itu setelah mengakhiri salamannya. "Oh ya, jangan ada yang berbuat curang ya?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Tangan Hinata lagi-lagi saling meremas. Dilihatnya gadis itu menuruni anak tangga yang ada di sana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti. "Hinata, kau tahu? Sekarang aku berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Ditambah lagi, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Aku ragu kau bisa menang dariku," gadis itu tersenyum yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti seringaian di mata Hinata.

Setelah gadis itu tidak terlihat dari pandangan Hinata, perlahan tubuh Hinata merosot. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya tidak bertenaga. Apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar? Apa benar ia harus melakukan hal ini? Bersaing dengan gadis yang sudah pasti jauh lebih unggul dari dirinya itu?

Hinata menatap ke arah bawah, tepat ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket di sana. Salah seorang yang ada di sana adalah laki-laki yang ia cintai. Mata Hinata melebar tatkala ia melihat sosok gadis itu sudah ada di sana. Gadis itu memberikan minuman kepada Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya dengan riang. Hinata memandang dua orang yang sedang tertawa itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Mereka ber-berdua sangat dekat," gumam Hinata.

Apa aku bisa menang? Pikir Hinata. Kepercayaan diri yang tadi sempat ada sekarang sudah menghilang. Dilihat dari mana pun, gadis itu lebih sempurna daripada dirinya. Pasti Naruto akan memilih gadis itu. Lagi-lagi air mata Hinata turun. Di atap sekolahnya itu, Hinata menangis dalam diam. Kedua bahunya bergetar, "Naruto_-senpai_," gumamnya pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To be Continued~**_

_**Fyuhh~ ngelap keringet. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari fic ini :) semoga semua yang baca suka dengan ceritanya ya, dan maaf kalo ceritanya terbilang pasaran di FFn hehe... Makasih banget bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi mereview fic yg jauh dari kata sempurna ini :D Oh ya, kita main tebak2an yuk *digeplak* siapa sih cewek yg tiba2 muncul di atas tu?**_

_**Sekian dulu bacotan saya :) semua tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini saya terima melalui review. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan bye~ bye~**_


	2. There is no Game, Hinata

"Naruto_-kun_, cepat turun. Coba lihat siapa yang datang," panggilan ibunya itu terpaksa membuat Naruto menarik diri dari kasur empuknya. Memang ada siapa di bawah? Seberapa penting orang itu sampai-sampai ibunya terdengar sangat ceria begitu.

Depan langkah sedikit malas, Naruto menuruni tangga kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang sedang dipeluk oleh ibunya itu, "_Nee-chan_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itu kemudian berdiri dan segera memeluk Naruto, "Hei, apa kabar, Naru_-chan_? Kau bertambah tinggi ya?" ucap gadis itu kemudian menghentikan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kalau kau akan pulang?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kejutan," sahutnya sambil tertawa. "Oh iya, _Kaa-chan_. Aku lapar," kali ini gadis itu berbalik menghadap sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang makan, Karin_-chan_," sang ibu segera menghampiri putrinya tersebut. "Naruto_-kun_, ayo," kali ini sang ibu juga mengambit lengan putranya.

"_Nee-chan_, kau tidak memakai kaca mata?" pandangan Naruto menatap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku memakai lensa kontak, bagaimana? Bagus, kan?"

Naruto memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum itu, "Mungkin," sahutnya kemudian.

Karin yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskannya segera menarik sang adik dan menjitak kepalanya, "Apa-apaan itu? Setidaknya kau memujiku, Naruto. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Naruto segera menjauh dari sang kakak, "Sakit!" ucapnya. Kali ini, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. "Lagipula, siapa bilang aku tidak rindu?" dia menatap mata Karin. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Karin." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto segera pergi ke ruang makan.

Kushina yang masih berdiri di situ hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Hihi... tumben sekali ia bersikap seperti itu."

Karin yang sedang tersenyum itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan sang ibu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama sang ayah di Suna karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja tinggal bersama ibu dan adiknya di Konoha, hanya saja ia juga merasa kasihan jika ayahnya harus tinggal sendiri di sana. Sekarang, setelah ayahnya ditugaskan kembali ke Konoha, ia akhirnya dapat tinggal kembali bersama ibu dan juga adik kembarnya itu.

"_Kaa-chan_, sekolahku?"

Kushina segera tersenyum, "_Tou-chan_ sedang mengurusnya. Kau satu sekolah dengan Naruto_-kun_ ya?"

"Hm, baguslah."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**Aishiteru, Senpai** Chapter 2: **There is no Game, Hinata**]**

—_AU, OOC, typo(s)—_

.

.

.

"Naru_-chan_," panggilan itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Belum lagi, ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan buru-buru, ia segera menutup buku sketsa yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Karin!" bentak Naruto seraya memutar kursi belajarnya agar berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

Karin hanya bertolak pinggang, alisnya naik sebelah. "Kau sedang melihat apa? Serius sekali."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tangan Karin sudah menarik buku sketsanya dengan sangat cepat. "_Nee-chan_!"

Naruto berusaha mengambil buku sketsanya tapi sayang Karin segera berkelit dan menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna jingga di sana. Dengan cepat, ia membalik lembaran kertas tersebut sampai akhirnya tangannya terhenti pada sebuah gambar seorang gadis. Gadis itu tertidur di bawah pohon sakura—begitulah menurut Karin.

"Sini!" dengan cepat Naruto mengambil buku sketsanya.

"Gadis itu siapa? Di mana kau mencari objek gambar seperti itu?" Karin mendekati sang adik sambil merangkul bahu adiknya. Naruto memandang Karin melalui ekor matanya, kenapa kakaknya ini selalu ingin tahu dengan segala urusannya?

Naruto mengalah, dia akan mengatakan segalanya. "Dia Hyuga Hinata—oke, pada awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa dia, hanya mencari objek sembarang di hari kau meninggalkanku ke Suna," Naruto sedikit menekankan kata _meninggalkanku_ dalam kalimatnya.

Karin hanya bisa memasang cengiran di wajahnya, rupanya adiknya masih marah karena hal itu. "Lalu? Kau tahu dari mana nama gadis itu?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia adik kelasku di sekolah."

"Wah, benarkah? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, seperti apa sih gadis yang gambarnya terus dipandangi oleh adikku ini?"

"Besok kau bisa menemuinya," Naruto segera menyimpan buku sketsa itu ke dalam lacinya.

"Jadi..." ucap Karin menggantung. "Kau menyukainya, kan?" ucapan Karin tepat sasaran. Wajah adiknya itu sudah memerah sekarang.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto mengangkat lengannya guna menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau berkhayal," lanjutnya lalu pergi dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap Naruto tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas. Dengan sedikit berlari, Naruto berusaha mengejar langkah kecil gadis tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata," sapanya.

Sedangkan gadis yang disapa tersebut sedikit tersentak dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. "_Se-Senpai_," balasnya kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan Naruto berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," Naruto segera mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dari tangan Hinata sebelum mendengar protes dari mulut Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran di wajahnya.

Hinata menunduk, "_Arigatou_," ucapnya lalu mengikuti Naruto berjalan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka telah sampai di lantai satu sekolahnya.

"Hei, Hinata. Entah ini perasaanku yang berlebihan atau apa, aku merasa kau sering menghindariku belakangan ini. Apa aku ada berbuat salah padamu?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, meminta jawaban.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu ha-hanya perasaan Naruto_-senpai_ saja," sahutnya kemudian. Padahal kenyataannya Hinata memang sering menghindari Naruto semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang telah membuatnya terikat pada sebuah permainan yang diciptakan oleh gadis itu. Ah! Bahkan sampai sekarang Hinata belum tahu siapa nama gadis tersebut.

Segera setelah sampai di ruang guru, mereka berdua meletakkan kertas-kertas tugas itu di salah satu meja guru yang ada di sana. "Hinata, mau ke kantin bersama?" tawar Naruto.

Ingin rasanya Hinata mengiyakan tawaran tersebut tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menahannya. Gadis itu! Hinata takut jika nanti mereka bertemu dengan gadis itu, Hinata tidak mau melihat kedekatan gadis itu dengan Naruto. Dia tidak mau sakit hati lagi, rasanya sakit sekali melihat laki-laki yang kita cintai dekat dengan gadis lain.

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya, "Ma-maaf, lain kali saja ya _Senpai_," Hinata berusaha tersenyum. "Aku harus ke perpustakaan," Hinata berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Naruto mendesah, "Kalau begitu ya sudah. Aku pergi," ucap Naruto sambil melambai sekilas ke arah Hinata. Setelah Naruto cukup jauh, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyesal karena sudah menolak ajakan Naruto tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Hinata segera meneggakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya sudah berdiri gadis berambut merah itu. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menerimanya, Hinata," lanjut gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Mata Hinata dapat melihat gadis itu yang berlari kemudian segera merangkul lengan Naruto. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut tapi setelah itu lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum sembari menyentil dahi gadis itu. Hinata terpaku menatap pemandangan itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Hinata menggeleng, bahkan ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa mereka berdua terlihat serasi.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di situ, Hinata segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau mau pulang? Mau kuantar?" langkah Hinata terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu mencarinya.

"_Se-Senpai_."

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Hinata, "Bagaimana, mau kuantar?"

Kali ini Hinata tidak akan menolak ajakan Naruto. Sambil tersenyum, Hinata pun mengangguk. Dengan beberapa buku yang berada di pelukannya, Hinata pun berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Hinata ingin tahu mengenai gadis itu, apa gadis itu sangat dekat dengan Naruto? Alhasil, selama beberapa menit belakangan, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Naruto memperhatikan sikap Hinata dengan wajah ingin tahu, "Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata?"

Sekarang ia benar-benar tertangkap, "Hmm..." gumam Hinata tidak jelas. Ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sekarang sedang berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil diucapkannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mematri senyuman di wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hinata hanya menghela napas. "Kau itu ada-ada saja."

Kali ini, mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan tujuan selanjutnya adalah rumah Hinata. Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Hinata saat ini tapi dia merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Hinata, apa sekarang kau ada dekat dengan laki-laki?" Naruto bertanya pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah Hinata.

"E-eh?" wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dekat dengan laki-laki? Tanpa sadar, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Naruto berhenti juga. Peganggannya semakin mengerat di buku yang ia bawa. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto mengganti posisi tangannya dengan meletakkannya di belakang kepala. "Hanya bertanya saja," sahut Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Hinata sudah berjalan kembali. "Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang menyukai seseorang, Hinata."

Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat mata Hinata membulat, dengan cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan Hinata bergetar, Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar perkataan seperti ini keluar dari mulut lelaki yang ia sukai. Apa dia memang sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki hati laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya ini?

Naruto masih diam menunggu tanggapan Hinata, matanya terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan saksama. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mata Naruto membesar. Dengan cepat ia segera menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Hei, kalau naik sepeda jangan di sini!" bentak Naruto kemudian.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam membeku. Saat ini, dia benar-benar dekat dengan Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika dia sadar bahwa ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Naruto dalam jarak seperti ini. "_Se-Senpai_," gumam Hinata.

Naruto sendiri masih memandang seorang pemuda yang baru melewati mereka menggunakan sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memasang wajah kesalnya. Dasar! Apa ia tidak tahu ini tempat bagi pejalan kaki, bukannya untuk pengguna sepeda. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya. Saat itulah baru ia sadar akan posisinya dengan Hinata.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. "Aku ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk, "Hehe... maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "Kita jalan sekarang eerrr... bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak berubah canggung seperti ini. Sepertinya sikapnya yang barusan sudah berlebihan. "Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto. "I-iya," sahut Hinata dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masih dengan suasana yang tidak nyaman seperti tadi. Sesekali, mereka akan mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Atau kalau tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka segera menoleh ke arah berlawan. Terus seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Hinata berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat di koridor sekolahnya. Seharusnya ia datang lebih pagi hari ini karena ada jadwal piket tapi malangnya nasib Hinata dia lupa akan hal itu. Dan baru mengingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Alhasil, sekarang ia harus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya.

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Hinata tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dari belakang. Dengan cepat Hinata segera membungkuk, meminta maaf. "Maafkan a-aku."

"Kau itu Hinata, kan?" suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis ini? Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kalau jalan hati-hati ya," lanjutnya.

"Ba-baik, maaf karena sudah menabrakmu," balas Hinata tulus.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata, "Kita belum berkenalan kan?" tanyanya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Karin."

Selama beberapa detik Hinata memandangi tangan tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menyambut tangan gadis tersebut. "I-Iya," Hinata rasa ia tidak perlu mengucapkan namanya, lagipula gadis bernama Karin sudah mengetahui namanya.

Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata, Karin menatap Hinata, "Ada yang mau aku katakan. Hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Naruto. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap Hinata," Karin melepas pegangan tangannya. "Jika kau tidak ingin kalah, sebaiknya kau menyatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu padanya atau kau akan kalah," lanjut Karin sambil menyeringai kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sedang Hinata masih berdiri mematung di sana. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Hinata bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan kalah dalam permainan ini dengan secepat ini. Paling tidak, beri Hinata waktu lebih banyak lagi. Dia masih belum bisa mengatakan perasaannya saat ini terutama setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tertarik dengan seorang gadis saat ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Bukannya mengambil sapu atau penghapus papan untuk segera melaksanakan tugas piketnya, Hinata lebih memilih duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang ia tumpukan di atas lipatan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya menerawang, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis bersurai biru tua itu sekarang.

"A-apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

.

.

.

"Hinata, tunggu!" suara itu membuat Hinata terpaksa berhenti di depan lokernya. Dengan menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya, Hinata berbalik dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Karin_-san_?" tanya Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa.

Gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum menghampiri Hinata, "Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" wajah gembira Karin itu membuat hati Hinata menjadi kecut. "Aku diterima," lanjut Karin tersenyum ceria. "Maaf, ya. Dengan ini, kau kalah dalam permainan kita. Apa kau marah kepadaku?"

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Tentu sa-saja tidak. Naruto_-senpai_ sendiri kan yang bersedia menerimamu, kenapa a-aku harus marah," sahut Hinata. "Dan selamat ya, Karin_-san_."

Setelah itu, Karin segera memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih ya," balas Karin. "Oh ya, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Karin setelah melepas pelukannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di sana.

Hinata sendiri masih diam berdiri tanpa suara di sana. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dada. "Ka-kau kuat, Hinata," ucapnya berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, air matanya tetap saja turun membasahi wajahnya.

Dia tidak bisa terus berada di sini, dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat agar perasaannya lebih tenang. Akhirnya, setelah menghapus air matanya, Hinata segera pergi dari ruang loker tersebut. Tapi, sayangnya langkah Hinata terpaksa berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai.

Pemuda yang bersandar pada salah satu pohon itu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Hinata pun segera mempercepat langkahnya. "Hinata!" tapi sepertinya langkah Hinata kurang cepat. Buktinya sekarang pemuda itu sudah berhasil meraih salah satu lengan Hinata.

Satu hal yang diinginkan Hinata adalah agar pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tidak tahu mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Dengan cepat, Hinata segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap kakak kelasnya itu. "Ada apa, _Senpai_?" pertanyaan Hinata itu diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Walau sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan secara saksama, senyuman itu terlihat sangat terpaksa.

Tentu saja, Naruto menyadari hal ini. Seketika itu juga mimik wajah Naruto berubah khawatir. "Hinata, apa tadi kau menangis?" mata Naruto dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajah Hinata yang belum terhapus.

Dengan gugup, Hinata segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis," sahutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan wajahnya, dia tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Hinata barusan. Mata Naruto tidak dapat dibohongi dengan semudah itu. Secepat Hinata berbalik badan, secepat itu pula tangan Naruto berhasil menyambar tangan Hinata. "Kali ini, kau ikut denganku," tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata, Naruto segera menarik Hinata pelan meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata di tengah jalan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Ke tempat yang menyenangkan," sahut Naruto dengan masih menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Setelah mencapai tempat yang dimaksud Naruto, mereka berdua berhenti berjalan. Berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman yang ada di sana. Hinata tertegun ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Memang benar, bulan ini adalah bulan di pertengahan musim semi dan mungkin hal inilah yang membuat pemandangan di depan wajah Hinata terlihat semakin indah. Deretan pohon sakura dengan mahkotanya yang berguguran di tiup angin.

Naruto pun segera mengajak Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. "Jadi, apa kau ingin membicarakan masalahmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata masih diam membisu, pandangan Hinata hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi kepada Naruto. Walaupun sejak dulu, Hinata memang sering mengungkapkan masalah pribadinya kepada Naruto tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Karena masalah yang Hinata hadapi sekarang berhubungan langsung dengan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Hinata," balas Naruto yang disambut oleh anggukan Hinata.

Dan detik itu juga, Naruto berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini semakin bersedih. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Naruto pun segera menarik tangan Hinata seperti tadi.

Setelah berjalan-jalan beberapa menit di sekitar taman itu, akhirnya Hinata merasa sedikit baikan. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak ketika bersama dengan Naruto. Bagaimana pun sekarang Naruto itu milik Karin dan itu membuat Hinata berasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak bersama dengan Naruto sekarang. Kebaikan Naruto ini hanya akan membuat Hinata semakin mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hinata pun segera melepas pegangan tangan Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto berbalik. "Maaf, _Senpai_. Se-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap Hinata berusaha menatap Naruto.

Naruto juga menatap Hinata, sebenarnya sejak tadi ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata. Dan setelah mendengar perkataan gadis itu barusan, sebaiknya Naruto mengatakannya sekarang sebelum gadis itu pergi. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, Hinata."

Tatapan Naruto itu membuat Hinata tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia menatap mata Naruto yang seperti itu. Naruto pun dengan pelan mendekati Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam di tempat. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin melangkah mundur, tapi tatapan Naruto seperti menahan dirinya agar tidak bergerak.

Kedua tangan Naruto sekarang hinggap di kedua bahu Hinata. "Hinata, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba menurutmu. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini," Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia menutup matanya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Mata Hinata melebar ketika mendengarnya, kedua tangan Hinata terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Ada kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti Hinata. Tapi sejurus kemudian Hinata segera sadar akan kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. "Kau bohong," ucap Hinata kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya dapat terkejut dengan tanggapan Hinata. Belum lagi, ia melihat air mata Hinata turun membasahi wajahnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang merasuki Naruto. Apa perkataannya membuat Hinata tersakiti? Dengan pelan Naruto berusaha mendekati Hinata lagi. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hinata. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Selama ini, a-aku pikir Naruto_-senpai_ adalah orang yang baik tapi ter-ternyata kau jahat," ucapan Hinata itu tak ayal membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. Ada apa ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Mulut Hinata bergetar karena tangisannya, "Bukannya kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" ucap Hinata jelas dengan nada sedikit keras. Naruto tersentak mendengar nada bicara Hinata. "Lalu Karin_-san_ bagaimana?" lanjut Hinata.

Dan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang terakhir itu, Naruto semakin bingung. Kenapa Hinata membawa-bawa nama kakak kembarnya itu. "Me-memang ada apa dengan Karin?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, "Dia itu pacarmu kan, _Senpai_? Apa kau tega menyakitinya?" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasakan emosinya sedikit meluap-luap.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Hinata memandang Naruto, Hinata yakin setelah ini Naruto pasti akan meminta maaf karena perbuatannya telah ketahuan oleh dirinya. Tapi perkiraan Hinata salah, pemuda di depannya ini sekarang malah tertawa.

Salah satu lengan Naruto berusaha menutupi mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar terlalu keras. Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kau lucu sekali, Hinata," ucap Naruto berikutnya.

"Ke-kenapa _Senpai_ malah tertawa?"

Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Naruto segera mendekati Hinata. Dengan pelan ditariknya Hinata dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan. "Kau salah paham, Hinata," ucap Naruto lembut. "Karin itu kakakku," lanjut Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata merasakan Naruto yang perlahan melepas pelukannya. Dia memandang wajah Naruto yang sepertinya masih ingin tertawa itu. Hinata masih bingung dengan semui ini. "Kalian kakak adik? Tapi kenapa kalian berada di kelas yang sama?"

"Kami kembar. Karena kami tidak identik, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kami tidak terlalu mirip. Tapi Hinata, kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, bentuk wajah kami sama," ucapan Naruto itu membuat pikiran Hinata melayang. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bentuk wajah mereka memang mirip.

"Ta-tapi marga kalian berbeda," Hinata masih belum mempercayai ucapan Naruto sepenuhnya.

Naruto terkikik geli, "Dia menggunakan marga ibu kami," sahut Naruto. "Marga ibuku itu Uzumaki," terang Naruto. "Sekarang kau sudah percaya padaku?"

Tatapan Hinata meredup, ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena sudah mengatakan yang bukan-bukan barusan. "Maafkan perkataanku tadi, _Senpai_," Hinata menunduk.

Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata perlahan, "Sekarang kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

Wajah Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah memerah sekarang semakin bertambah merah. Setelah semua rasa sakit yang Hinata alami selama ini, akhirnya sekarang ia merasakan rasa bahagia yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya. "Iya," sahut Hinata dan setelah itu Hinata dapat merasakan bibir Naruto menekan lembut bibirnya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata," Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata yang mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. "Oh ya, memang apa yang dikatakan Karin kepadamu? Sampai kau percaya kalau dia itu pacarku?"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia ketika mempercayai ucapan Karin begitu saja. "Jangan dibicarakan, a-aku malu," sahut Hinata.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Tapi lain kali kau harus menceritakannya padaku."

Oke, berkat permainan iseng-iseng Karin itu, paling tidak sekarang dua sejoli ini sudah bisa mengutarakan perasaannya masing-masing. Karin, kau sudah bekerja keras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**AAAA... Tidak! Sepertinya semakin aneh aja ni endingnya. Pengennya sih buat biar di bagian akhir NaruHina nya romantis gitu... tapi, tapi malah kayak gini jadinya :( Semoga aja tidak terlalu mengecewakan readers semua ya :) oh iya, udah kejawab kan, siapa gadis yg di chapter awal itu. Dia adalah Karin yang berperan sbg kakak kembar Naruto hohoho... Emang jail bgt tu orang *ditendang Karin***_

_**Oke, sekarang saya mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Dan juga buat yang sudah mem-fave dan mem-follow, terima kasih banyak ya :D *peluk satu2* satu pesan, buat para silent readers, bertobatlah kalian *ditendang lagi***_

_**Terima kasih banyak buat:**_

_**Riu Makamoto**_ (ini udah diterusin lho~ semoga suka ya :D), _**Yourin Yo**_, _**kirei- neko**_, _**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**_, _**Manguni **_(maaf ya kalo rada2 ngebingungin, abis kadang2 saya emang asal pilih diksi gitu aja hehe... dan lupa sama cerita di atasnya hehe.. semoga chapter ini gak buat bingung ya :D), _**namikaze abe-san**_, _**hanazonorin444**_. (buat yg login, cek PM ya :D)

_**Cukup segitu aja deh dannnn sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain ya~ dadada...**_


End file.
